Yami
Yami '(''lit. Darkness) is an organization of beings which came together, Shinigami, Quincy, and Arrancar alike, with the soul purpose of replacing the Soul Society's government, by any means neccesary. The organization was founded and is still led by Seke Miyamoto, shortly after he defected from the Soul Society. Overview Sometime after Seke Miyamoto defected from the Soul Society, he created the organization Yami. Yami is an organization that brings together Shinigami, (or Kami and Megami in some cases), Quincy, and Arrancar alike, for the soul purpose of dethroning the King of Souls and replacing the Soul Society's government completely. This includes destroying the King of Souls, the Gotei 13, the Kido Corpse, the Onmitsukido, the Royal Guard, the Royal Family, and the Holy Guard; due to this incredibly extensive goals that Yami has set before themselves, Seke made usr eto recruit only the strongest Shinigami, Quincy, and Arrancar that he could find; not only that, but the sheer number of members in Yami makes it once of the largest organizations ever formed in the Soul Society's history, with thosuands of members, and many factions all over the universe. Although their main headquarters is a location knwon as L'Obscurite, they do have many headquarters everywhere, mainly in Hueco Mundo, but also in the World of the Living. Headquarters L'Obscurite '''L'Obscurite (lit. Eternal Darkness) is Yami's main headquarters, located in Hueco Mundo, on the ground where Las Noches once stood. This division is led by the Kami Seke Miyamoto, who's also the lord of Yami as a whole. Ichibokuissou Kokonoka Ichibokuissou Kokonoka (lit. Single Blade, Nine Shadows) is the secondary headquarters of Yami, located in the largest cave in Hueco Mundo. Rikugun Akuma Gunryo Rikugun Akuma Gunryo (lit. Army of Demon Soldiers) is the third headquarters of Yami, located at the second largest cave in Hueco Mundo. Dairiten Dairiten '(''lit. Agent) is the fourth headquarters, which comprises of the vast majority of Yami's forces, also known as foot soldiers or agents. It's located in a secret underground base within Hueco Mundo. Tokubetsu Kadai Butai '''Tokubetsu Kadai Butai (lit. Special Task Force) is the faction of Yami located in the special training ground underneath Sokyoku Hill; in other words, one of only two factions that's secretly located inside of the Soul Society. Kansokuhikousen 'Kansokuhikousen '(lit. Recon Division) is a division that's located in the World of the Living, in the training ground underneath Urehara's Shop; after they kicked Urehara out of his own shop, they confiscated the training ground for one of their divisions. This division, despite still having immense combat capabilities, is mainly for recon and gathering information purposes, of which they'll then relay to all of the other divisions. This division is led by Klein Bakuhei. Igakusen 'Igakusen '(lit. Medican Division) is the medical corpse of Yami. It's a very unique division, as there's no one centralized location where this division is stationed; although there is one, which is located underground in the World of the Living, there's also part of the faction that resides with every other division in Yami. The leadership of this divison went over to Yachiru Unohana fter she betrayed Central 46; the leadership piror to her taking over is unknown. Kenkyuusen 'Kenkyuusen '(lit. Research Division) is the most unique division, within Yami, as it's aimed specifically at completing research and development related duties. It's stationed within the Soul Society, and is one of only two divisions to be secretly stationed within the Soul Society. After the death of 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurosutchi, Oko Yushima passed the Captain's exam and took over; however, he p ulls double duties, as he is secretly the head of the Research Division. Known Members Shinigami/Kami/Megami Arrancar Quincy